Jonerys Fanfic Week, Day 2: Dragons
by DancingKirby
Summary: Takes place immediately after the Day 1 fill. Drogon and Rhaegal have a discussion about the new man in their mother's life.


A/N: Yeah, yeah, I was supposed to have this posted here months ago, but I got lazy.

* * *

It was a nice day for flying, Rhaegal thought. Yesterday had been gloomy and full of thunderstorms, and if that wasn't enough, he'd also had to endure Drogon screaming about it all day. (Granted, Rhaegal _may_ have contributed to the screaming himself…but only a little!) However, today had plenty of sunlight, with just enough cloud cover so that the sun didn't get into his and Drogon's eyes. There was also a slight breeze, which felt good moving past his scales. In fact, his only concern at the moment was that he was getting hungry. He decided to dive down to the ocean to boil up a couple hundred or so fish for lunch.

Yes, fish _again_. Rhaegal would give anything for a nice big sheep. The charred meat mingling with the crispy fat and crunchy bones made for an exquisite experience as he gulped the animal down. However, that would have to wait until they were back on land. He and Drogon could survive on fish indefinitely, and had already done so multiple times. Besides, maybe he'd get lucky and manage to find a pod of those really big fish with the holes on the back of their heads, which were the size of many sheep and _almost_ as good.

Cheered up by that thought, he began his descent, only to have to come to an abrupt stop as his brother's voice boomed within his mind.

"RHAEGAL! Come here and look at this!"

Rhaegal decided to humor his excitable brother this once.

"Yes?" he asked as he flew back up.

"Mother and that man stopped waving that stick around and are doing that thing with their mouths again."

Rhaegal glanced down at the two small figures on the deck of the flagship. "So I see."

"And? Wouldn't that be painful?"

"They don't have teeth like us, Drogon," Rhaegal reminded the larger dragon. "Their teeth are so pathetic that they have to cut their meat into tiny pieces before they can even eat it."

"Oh. That still doesn't explain why they're doing it, though."

"Humans are strange creatures. Perhaps some of their customs are best left unknown," Rhaegal mused. Drogon blew a puff of smoke from his nose as he contemplated this. For a while, the two of them slowed their flight so as not to get ahead of the boat. They watched as Mother detached her mouth from the man and began discussing whatever silly things it was that humans liked to talk about. Rhaegal had always found human communication to be inferior to that of dragons; they appeared to not be able to talk inside their heads like he and Drogon did, and had to resort to relaying their thoughts using sounds that anyone else could hear.

"So what do you think?" Drogon finally inquired.

"What do I think about what?" Rhaegal said.

"Him. What did Mother call him again? Gon?"

"I believe it was _Jon_."

"Right. So what is your opinion on this…Jon?"

"Well, Mother seems to like him," Rhaegal replied. "They've been together almost constantly on that boat, so he must be important to her. But I haven't properly met him yet like you did. What do _you_ think?"

"He's unobtrusive enough. As long as he doesn't take Mother away from me, I will tolerate him. Just as I do her other human companions," Drogon said.

"Yes, I heard from Viserion how much you tolerated him. So much so that you let him pet you as if you were one of those very small sheep from Meereen that sit on their owners' laps and yip."

Drogon gave a low growl and emitted a greater amount of smoke. "_What are you implying?_"

Rhaegal reconsidered. Given that Drogon was nearly half again his own size, perhaps it was not a good idea to pick a fight with him.

"I was simply curious," he said in an attempt to be at least somewhat conciliatory. "Normally you turn any Not-Mother human who dares to touch you into ashes. As do I."

"If you _truly_ want to know, he smells a lot like Mother. I would have never let him touch me otherwise."

"Of course he would. They're together all the time, like I said."

"No, it's not just that he has Mother's scent on him…although there's that, too. I mean that his own scent is similar to hers. He had his hand right next to my nostril. I could tell the difference."

"Oh." It just so happened that the breeze shifted so that it was coming towards them from the ship. Rhaegal carefully sniffed the air. "Yes, I can see what you mean. I do think I will be looking forward to getting acquainted with this man."

"How acquainted is _acquainted_? Are you thinking of letting him ride you?" Drogon pressed.

Rhaegar decided not to let his brother goad him. He replied with a noncommittal "Possibly. But for now, my goal is to catch some fish."

"Good idea," Drogon admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the deck of the ship, Jon muttered, "That's strange…"

"What's strange?" Dany, who had been occupied by looking at a particularly visually pleasing cloud, turned to face him.

"Your dragons. I've never seen them keep pace with the ship this long before. D'you think…they're watching us?"

Naturally, as soon as Dany looked in the direction that his finger was pointing, Drogon and Rhaegal abruptly broke formation and dove down to the water's surface, shooting gouts of flame at the water and scooping up the pre-cooked fish that floated to the surface. Jon's brow furrowed in consternation.

"Do not worry. I believe you," Dany told him. "Dragons are much more intelligent than most people give them credit for. They're probably also more intelligent than most people too." She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say otherwise.

"I don't doubt that," Jon assured her quickly. "It almost looked like…" He broke off because he was worried it would sound silly.

"Almost looked like what, Jon?" Dany inquired.

"Well, to be honest…it almost looked like they were having a conversation with each other."

Dany smiled brightly. "Who says that they weren't?"


End file.
